


Legacy Transfer

by gloss



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss
Summary: Leia keeps Rey company as she prepares to depart for Ahch-To.





	Legacy Transfer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphrodite_mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/gifts).



Leia holds Luke's lightsaber while Rey dresses. After all this time.... "Remind me to have a word with Maz."

Offhandedly giving orders is second nature these days. (She hears Han: _" **These** days?!"_ But royal orders differ considerably from military ones.)

"Where's yours?" Rey asks when Leia hands her the saber.

"I'm not a Jedi."

Rey grins, looking _maybe_ ten years old, dimpled, delighted. "Neither am I."

Leia's hands settle on Rey's shoulders. Sobering, Rey regards her steadily. "Nervous?"

Rey shakes her head.

 _Good girl,_ Leia almost says. But she isn't a mother any more than a princess, not these days.


End file.
